New Student At Casper High
by NeoRetro10K
Summary: When a new student enrolls at Casper High, he is picked on by Dash. Danny includes the newcomer in his group, but tensions rise as they each realize something is off about the other. Can the newcomer be trusted?
1. Prologue

.

**Prologue**

"Alright, class, settle down!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "Now, today, we have a new student, so be sure to welcome him warmly! Would you mind introducing yourself?"

The classroom door opened, and the first thing the students saw was a shimmer of green at about eye-level, initially causing people to panic; bright green eyes were a characteristic shared by many ghosts, though red was also a common ghost eye color. Danny Fenton was the only student who _didn't_ immediately jump to conclusions - secretly being Danny Phantom, he had the ability to sense ghosts, and his ghost sense had not gone off.

Upon closer inspection, the students realized the figure was only a boy, and the green shimmer did not come from his eyes, but from the oddly tinted lenses of the glasses that he wore over them. The boy was pale, and even shorter and skinnier than Danny. His black hair was neatly combed so that it curled up a bit in the front, but the back was a little messy. Even though the weather was warm, he wore a black coat, as well as a blood-red scarf and gloves.

The boy's eyes shifted around nervously; he looked like he did not want to be here at all. "Um, hi. I'm n-new here. I moved here b-because I needed a change of scenery."

"And what did you say your name was again?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Oh, right!" the boy blushed, embarrassed that he had forgotten the most important part of an introduction. Some of the students snickered, and the boy reddened further, internally cursing his social awkwardness. However, he would not let his new classmates' laughter discourage him.

"Y-you can c-call me Junior."


	2. Chapter 1

.

**Chapter 1**

"Very good, Junior. Please have a seat next to Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer ended the introduction with a point of his index finger towards the other black-haired boy in the back of the room. Junior complied and quickly went to his newly assigned seat, hoping to avoid as much attention as possible.

Dash Baxter, star quarterback and resident bully of Casper High, turned towards Junior and whispered so Mr. Lancer couldn't hear. "Hey, nerd, what's with those creepy green glasses? Did you get glowing ones 'cause you're scared of the dark?"

"A-actually, I prefer the darkness," Junior replied shakily. "I have to w-wear these glasses because my eyes are sensitive to light. The glowing is j-just extreme reflectiveness."

Dash rolled his eyes with a "Whatever, freak," then turned away from Junior to face the teacher again. When Dash's attention was elsewhere, he didn't notice Junior's nervousness shift into a very angry expression. Now shaking with rage rather than fear, Junior began to stand, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, there, Junior. Dash Baxter is _not_ worth your time, trust me. I learned that a _long_ time ago," whispered the boy that Junior knew only as Fenton. "My name's Danny." Danny was wary of the newcomer - he might be overshadowed - but Junior seemed nice enough, at least when he wasn't being provoked. Plus, he couldn't be all bad if he hated Dash. Still, Danny decided to keep an eye on him.

Junior's expression immediately became nervous again. "H-hi, Danny. Thanks for s-stopping me. He p-probably would've f-flattened me. I know I overreacted, but he just reminded me of another bully I had in fifth grade. I actually m-moved here because I was hoping to avoid that, but I guess bullies are everywhere." As he said this, he slumped in his seat dejectedly, and Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey, how about you sit with me and my friends at lunch? It would be great to have an addition to our table!" Danny offered.

Junior's expression brightened considerably; he looked like an entirely different person when he was happy, and it was a welcome change. "R-really? You want me to sit with you?" Junior asked ecstatically.

"Sure!" Danny smiled, loosening up a bit. This new kid was so open with his facial expressions that Danny couldn't help but feel more trusting than he was initially. However, Danny's expression soon grew more serious. "I have to warn you though, my friends and I aren't very popular. I used to want to be, but I realized a while back that being popular means being a snob, and I just can't act like that."

Junior actually chuckled at this. "I used to want to be popular too, but it never really worked out for me. Now I'm just glad to have friends at all."

"Amen to that!" Danny agreed. "In any case, you don't need to associate yourself with people like Dash. We can all be outcasts together!"

The corners of Junior's mouth raised a bit, but the small smile quickly faded back to his perpetual worried frown._ I just hope they don't find out just how much of an outcast I really am,_ he thought.


End file.
